raccoonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Easy Money!
Easy Money! is the 52nd episode of The Raccoons. Premise When Bentley destroys Bert's new RC car, he turns to an advertising scam to repay the debt, resulting in he and the Pigs getting trapped in the Endless Echo Caverns. Now Bert, Lisa and Cedric must brave the underground tunnels of Evergreen Lake to set them free. Plot After Bentley breaks Bert's remote control car (and additionally The Raccoondominium's kitchen window), he's in desperate need of money. Instead of taking the working route which Lisa has, as Professor Smedley-Smythe's assistant, he's determined to find a Colonel Jethro Smith treasure map in the Endless Echo Caverns. Snag also runs away before the Evergreen Dog Show. As Bentley ventures forth for the caverns in search of his treasure, Lisa overcomes her anger toward him and assists Bert and Cedric in a rescue mission. Meanwhile, the Pigs find Bentley after running away from Snag, and are lost together. Finally, Bentley and the Pigs are rescued, but of greatest importance is the fact that Bentley realizes the importance of hard work to get what he wants. Characters * Bentley * Bert * Broo (silent cameo) * Cedric * Cyril * George (silent cameo) * Mr. Knox (silent cameo) * Lady Baden-Baden (silent cameo) * Lisa * Melissa (silent cameo) * Narrator * Nicole * Mrs. Pig (mentioned) * The Pigs * Ralph * Professor Smedley-Smythe * Snag Songs * Restless in the Night * Sooner or Later (instrumental) * The Sweet Smell of Success (instrumental) Trivia * Cyril states that Snag is a Bluepoint Ridgeback Retriever. * Stock footage from Moving In! is used. * Lisa states in this episode that she's been working in the Evergreen Museum for a month to save for a pair of Super-Foam Power-Surged Basketball shoes. * Bentley calls himself "Bentley Raccoon, Esquire". * Broo wins an award for "Best Puppy" in the Evergreen Dog Show. * Professor Smedley-Smythe notes that he has a little brother. * Bentley's family own a Jeep Cherokee (XJ). * The RC car Bentley wrecks is based on a formula 1 racing car. * This episode mark's Snag's last appearance to date. Quotes :Cyril: (To the Pigs) Snag is gonna get the best in show, or you'll get the worst from me! :Cedric: What are you three doing here? :Pig One: Drowning! What's it look like?! :Pig Two: Another dead end! :Pig Three: Do you have to use that word? :Cedric: Hi Pop! What's up? :Cyril: Larceny! Grand theft pooch napping! That's what's up! I want this plastered all over the front page of your alleged newspaper. :Bert: "Wanted, three pigs for the theft of one blue-point ridgeback retriever. Answers to the name of Snag. Generous reward for any information"? :Bentley: Oh Lisa... :Lisa: No way! :Bentley: You didn't know what I was gonna say! :Lisa: You wanted me to lend you the money to replace Bert's car and fix the window, so no way! Gallery F4684F2E-4B9B-4ED4-8490-043BF80AF13A.jpeg AEFF9EDB-0913-4CA9-98B0-CA9C398C9B26.png D446F7F1-70B1-4F6B-8044-A8E7ED34C67A.jpeg 74114CDF-84BA-4113-861B-F91A3098C0E2.jpeg 3BB66FC6-C5F4-43DF-B78F-EDA3773BD650.jpeg E253A2FC-9741-4477-B5E9-AC8411BB5058.jpeg 11E4570F-94F6-4D8D-8755-18E57E44B976.jpeg 499B9694-17CB-436A-80B0-C2DBA2825068.jpeg F4684F2E-4B9B-4ED4-8490-043BF80AF13A.jpeg C0D8E91A-98AC-4EB5-B772-0953698738C7.jpeg 9F157197-02E7-41FB-B229-AC5AD088B652.jpeg A17B9100-9550-41C1-91CF-AEFDAABE0570.jpeg 29280489-BFC6-450B-8129-D26354EF090D.jpeg 11E4570F-94F6-4D8D-8755-18E57E44B976.jpeg Bentley 8.jpg 749FD1DA-8867-4DBD-81AE-E418EE87EEF7.jpeg 898B9FB8-7FC7-4AF1-A9DF-8FEC5F5E59A5.png Category:Season 5 Episodes Category:Episodes